You Make It Real
by lolagurll124
Summary: Charlotte didn't know who she was. All she knew was that when she was around him he made her feel better, feel whole, feel like herself. Even if she didn't know what being herself meant. How can you when you don't know anything about yourself? Bruce Banner/OC


**A/N: Hey guys, I know I haven't been on this site for a long time but I had a bit of inspiration today. I don't know if I'm going to continue my other stories, looking back on them I realize that they're badly written and it would take a while to revise them. I didn't really have any idea of where I wanted to go with those stories either and I still don't. I make no promises on when I'm going to update this story but hopefully it will be soon. Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Charlotte and Mason**

Chapter one:

Changes In the Line Up

The first thing she was aware of was bright light. After that came the muffled sound of people speaking around her and then the realization that she couldn't move. She looked around the room she was in and realized these people had put her in a containment room. The round room with thick glass walls had nothing in it but the bed she was strapped down to and the machines with long cords and needles pushed into her skin. She looked down at her restrictions and huffed, laying her head back down and trying to go to sleep and not focus on the questions she couldn't answer like who these people were and if they knew what she could do and if that was why she was strapped down.

"She's awake, Director." Agent Hill said quietly outside the containment room, her eyes following the girls every move. She wasn't expecting her to react quite so well when she found that she was strapped down, not even allowed to scratch her nose. "She didn't even look surprised that she was restrained." She said, turning to Director Fury who had walked up next to her, putting his arms behind his back. The girl made Agent Hill feel unsettled, Director Fury knew. It wasn't that her hair was dark purple and her eyes were bright silver, it was that she hadn't reacted the way that she was expected to when discovering she was in a strange place with strange people strapped to a bed that wasn't hers.

"She seems to be used to it." He said thoughtfully, staring at the girl, who turned her head and looked into his eye after feeling someone watching her. She just stared back at him with her silver eyes and tilted her head thoughtfully. She wondered how he had lost his eye. Did he really lose it or was the eye patch just an accessory? Mason had told her that pirates wore eye patches so that one eye was always adjusted to below deck. Pirates had peg legs. Did he have a peg leg too? He looked pretty intimidating and he was glaring at her. Was he not happy? She could trade places with him and see if that made him feel any better.

Part of her wondered if he was the one in charge here and as she watched the people come and go behind him and the woman next to him lean in to tell him the information they had gained from the blood samples they had taken from her she knew he was in charge. The way he stood and looked at everyone and how he reacted to everything around him gave him away, like he knew these people would listen to him and that they would be happy about it too. She scowled at him and turned her head to stare at the ceiling. She hoped she could get some sleep despite the feeling of being watched and the bright lights and the beeping of the machines next to her.

**An Hour Earlier:**

Tony Stark was a generous man, at least in his mind. He did repair Stark tower, but he left the lettering at the top as just an A. He thought it was fitting since he had let the Avengers move in so that they could be closer together if there was an emergency. S.H.I.E.L.D. Had taken this as an invitation to set up the tower as a new head quarters and Tony hadn't minded. He had other houses; if the team was driving him insane then he could just grab Pepper and hop on a plane to one of them. Bird Face and Crazy Red Riding Hood had missions they had to go on if they felt they were spending too much time around Tony, Captain star spangled banner was usually getting caught up on all of the culture he had missed while he was a popsicle, Thor was usually with the Captain, trying to learn more about humans to please Jane, and Tony liked to think that him and Bruce Banner were best friends. Bruce did a lot of research with Jane and Tony was happy to help them with it even though Jane didn't like him so much.

The loud beeping of the intercom went off and Tony sighed, getting up from the stool he was sitting on in the lab and walking out into the hallway with Bruce who gave him a small smile and turned with him to go, leaving Jane in the lab. The two walked upstairs to the living area. Thor was standing in the middle of the room with Steve, waiting for Clint and Natasha who walked in together. The living area was spacious; there were two stories of it. The lower story held the kitchen and the living room and the large dining table where everyone could eat together, which Pepper had insisted upon while drawing out the plans. In the living room there were stairs leading up to a catwalk for the upper story. This story was where all of their rooms were, Tony granting himself the largest since it was _his_ tower really.

"Avengers." Director Fury greeted them from the TV monitor in the living room. "Conference room 201. Ten Minutes." He said. With that the TV clicked off and Tony turned to the rest of the Avengers.

"Anyone else notice that he never asks if it's a good time for us?" He joked. Natasha rolled her eyes, Steve chuckled, Thor and Clint ignored the comment, and Bruce smiled as they all turned towards the elevator to go up to the conference room.

**Present:**

The door to the containment room opened up and the pirate man walked in with the woman who had been standing next to him earlier. The girl lifted her head off the bed to look at them and smiled, blowing some purple hair out of her face. "Come to ask me who I am and where I'm from?" She asked them as they stood beside her bed, looking down on her. The woman stood slightly behind the man as if she was waiting for him to tell her it was safe to come closer.

"Would you be willing to tell us if we had?" Pirate man asked.

"The first yes; the second I don't know the answer to." She answered. "My name is Charlotte."

"Last name?" He asked.

"Don't have one." She said. He raised his eyebrows at this but didn't question it.

"I'm Director Fury and this is Agent Hill," He said, nodding to the other woman in the room. "And Charlotte, you seem to have gotten yourself into quite a bit of trouble." The man said, nodding to a medic who was bringing in a wheel chair that had metal hoops where her wrists and ankles would go. She was being moved, maybe Captain Jack would let her scratch her nose, it had been itching for a while.

"And how have I done that?" She asked him, raising her eyebrow.

"You were found in this building, passed out, with a note in your front pocket that said 'take care of her.' Were you aware that this note was on your person?" He asked. Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows and frowned.

"No, I wasn't aware." She said quietly. Where was Mason? "There was no one with me?" She asked the man. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head. She huffed at this. He had left her here, and on her first mission too. She was wondering why he hadn't turned off the security cameras when they had entered but he assured her that they would be unseen. She didn't want to do what she had been told but she knew if she hadn't then she would be hurt, hurting Mason in the process. She could deal with it if it was just her being hurt but it wasn't. Mason would feel everything that she felt if she didn't do what they told her. Part of her was grateful he had abandoned her here but the other part was wondering if he had gone crazy. Surely he would be punished for this, and how had he managed to knock her out? Had he done what they had come here to do? She hoped not, but if he hadn't then he was probably in a lot of pain right now. Unless… he wouldn't run away would he? Would he be able to run away? They would find him eventually she knew but he could try, it was worth it.

"We're going to put you in this wheelchair now Charlotte." Fury said. He would show her the security tapes when they got to the conference room. Agent Hill undid her straps from the bed, leaving the ones that were wrapped around her arms and ankles.

"If you don't mind Agent Hill, could you scratch my nose for me? It's been itching for a long time now." Charlotte gave the woman an embarrassed smile. Agent Hill nodded and scratched her nose, helping her sit up and get into the wheel chair. They strapped her wrists and ankles into the cuffs on the chair and undid the previous ones. Once that was done Agent Hill wheeled her out of the room. "Director Fury, if you wouldn't mind telling me where my clothes are? I'm not fond of this hospital gown." She said, looking down at the white and blue _thing_. It didn't look good with her purple curls at all; in fact it made them look ridiculous.

"You'll get those back later." He said, walking down the hallway in front of her. She couldn't help but notice that he didn't limp when he walked. Did that mean that he didn't have a peg leg? He turned suddenly and typed in a series of numbers into a keypad next to the door. When there was a loud beeping noise the door opened and he walked in, Agent Hill wheeling in Charlotte after him. Six very familiar people were sitting around a large table. The one that Charlotte was looking for had his feet up on the table and his arms crossed behind his head.

"Stark, feet off the table." Director Fury demanded, standing at the head of the table while Agent Hill wheeled Charlotte up next to him. Mason hadn't gone through with what they were sent here to do and Charlotte was relieved. That meant he was probably hiding somewhere and she could cross him being tortured off her list of possible fates for him. The Avengers looked at her expectantly and she wondered if she was supposed to say something. "Earlier today, Stark tower was broken into. The whole thing was recorded by security cameras however the alarms didn't go off." Fury said, putting his hands behind his back and looking at the heroes. "This is Charlotte, she was one of the people who broke in. Charlotte this is Dr. Banner, Steve Rodgers-"

"I know who they are Director, I got their files before we were sent out." Charlotte said quietly. She was slightly embarrassed that she had to admit this, it sounded like she was a creeper.

"Sir, how is this possible? Cameras caught them breaking in but the alarms didn't go off?" Natasha Romanov asked, leaning forward on her elbows. Charlotte looked her up and down. She was beautiful, her legs were long, unlike Charlotte's, and her boobs were huge, once again, unlike Charlotte. When Charlotte was given the information on this mission there were no photos of her, no one was ever able to get any. The only other people there were no photos of were Thor Odinson and Clint Barton. There were mythological pictures of Thor but that was it. The picture she had gotten of Steve Rogers was from quite a long time ago and it was in black and white, there were few pictures of Dr. Banner, only one was of him while he was human, and there was an abundance of pictures of Tony Stark, which was not surprising.

"Well that's easy, we turned them off." Charlotte mumbled, looking down at her hideous gown.

"And how did you do that Eggplant?" Tony asked, curious and agitated that someone had broken through the buildings defenses. He had offered to put them up himself but Fury had said that it was already taken care of. Charlotte sank lower in her chair. Should she tell them about Mason? Maybe if she did then they could help her find them. If Mason trusted these people with her then they should be able to keep him safe too shouldn't they? She could always change her mind and not give them any information.

"I didn't do it, Mason did, and my name is Charlotte." She said, lifting her head up to look at them all and sticking her tongue out at Tony.

"Who's Mason?" Steve asked.

"My partner. We were sent here on a mission, my first one might I add. He turned off the alarms and when I asked him why the cameras were still on he said it was fine, no one would see us. He told me it would be in and out and then we could go back." Charlotte bit her lip. "That's all I remember from that point. After that I woke up in that containment room." She admitted.

"So he left you here? He isn't still in the building?" Fury asked. The teams he sent out to search hadn't found anything but he needed to be sure.

"I don't think so." She said, wincing at how that sounded. He left her here.

"Lady Charlotte, if I may inquire as to what your mission was?" Thor asked her. Charlotte blushed and looked down. She wasn't so excited to answer this one.

"We were sent to kill Tony Stark. If we didn't they told us there would be consequences… Mason was supposed to kill you," Charlotte said, looking up at Tony's shocked face "And I was supposed to watch and learn so that they could send me on another mission. They didn't tell us why they wanted this, only to get it done and return immediately. I don't know where we were supposed to go back to, Mason blindfolded me while he was driving. He said it was for my safety." She said. Mason must have planned this beforehand, given her a drug to knock her out. She had drank some water while they were in the car, maybe it was in that.

"You wanted to kill me?!" Tony asked, shocked that this tiny woman thought she could bring him harm.

"I didn't want to, I'm quite happy that you're alive Mr. Stark. Mason and I were told to and if we didn't then they would hurt me… I wouldn't have minded that so much but Mason would have been able to feel it since he borrows from me and I wouldn't be able to take that." She said. Charlotte hadn't thought about that. He must have run out power by now, she had been knocked out for about four hours and another hour was spent laying in her bed and sitting here talking. He was out there defenseless and they were looking for him. He could use the one other power he had obtained until hers charged back up in his body but hers was more effective and she was worried for him. "I think he had been planning on leaving me here for a while. Director Fury said there was a note in my front pocket that said to take care of me… he didn't want me to have to go back to them. I think he's hiding from them too but they'll find him and then try and get me back."

"Who are they?" Dr. Banner asked. Charlotte looked at him. He was a lot more handsome than he was in the photo she had gotten of him. His hair was messy and his eyes were a chocolaty brown. Those eyes made her want chocolate and that made her think about the last time she ate. Her stomach growled.

"I don't know who they are. Today was my first day out of the building and Mason was the only one I knew or spent time with. The others only dropped off my food or information on the mission or trained me. I never knew any of their names, only the Commander… do you guys have some chocolate?" She asked, turning towards Director Fury.

"Wait, your first day out of the building? What are you some kind of hermit?" Tony asked, passing Bruce, who sat next to her, a chocolate bar that Steve pulled out of his pocket.

"No, I am not a hermit. I just wasn't allowed out. Not until I finished my training. Mason told me plenty about the outside and he got me books so that I wasn't bored when he was out on a mission." She said, eyeing the candy bar that was in Bruce's hands. He was trying to figure out how she was supposed to eat it with her hands strapped down and everything. "Sorry Doc, I guess you're going to have to feed that to me. Romantic huh?" She waggled her eyebrows at him like Mason had done when he used to tease her. Bruce blushed and broke off a piece, holding it up to her mouth. As soon as the chocolate was in her mouth she nibbled away happily, it had been so long since she had gotten chocolate. Bruce continued to blush as she ate the candy. This woman with the purple hair was beautiful; he had noticed that as soon as she was in the room. She looked a little pale, probably from never seeing the sun, and a little bit underfed but he was sure that wouldn't be a problem after she spent a little time here that is if Fury decided it was safe. Bruce didn't know why but he had a strong urge to protect Charlotte from the people she kept talking about and from anyone else that wanted to harm her.

"You said that Mason borrows from you, what does he borrow?" Bruce asked, holding up another piece of chocolate. Charlotte snatched that from his hands and chewed, swallowing and smiling at him.

"He borrows my powers. That's why I was kept in the building and I never trained while he was on a mission. If I got hurt then Mason would be able to feel it because he was borrowing from me and that would weaken him. My power is probably too weak for him to use right now because he's been using it for too long so he has to use someone else's power that he borrowed and wait until he can use mine again." She said, nibbling on some more chocolate that Bruce was holding up for her.

"So it's like a battery. He has to wait for your power to charge up until he can use it again." Steve said, looking at her for an answer.

"Yes, it's exactly like that."

"What's your power?" Clint asked bluntly. Charlotte didn't know if she should tell them. Would they let her go if she did? Would that make her trustworthy? She hoped so because she had to pee and that would be awkward for her and for whoever had to take her to the bathroom.

"If I tell you, will I be let out of this chair and allowed to go to the bathroom by myself?" She asked, looking at Director Fury.

"First tell us what you can do and who the Commander is." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest and staring her down.

"The Commander is in charge of the whole building, he has white hair, he's kind of old and threatening. And I can make people want to protect me, not want to harm me. That's how Mason has completed so many missions. They didn't want to hurt him, so they didn't fight back when he killed them." Charlotte confessed. In a way, she had killed those people and she felt guilty for that. Bruce wondered if that was why he felt so protective of her as he held up another piece of chocolate for her. He didn't want to believe that she would use that on any of them, he was kind of fond of her.

"Have you used that power since being in this building?" Fury asked.

"No." She shook her head, eating the last of the chocolate. Bruce let out the breath he had been holding and the tension in the room went down considerably. "You would know if I had, your thoughts are still your own, you just can't hurt me and you protect me against anyone who tries." She looked around for a door that would lead to a bathroom. "Can I pee now?" She asked, flexing her fingers and pulling at the cuffs a bit so they got her point. Fury nodded at Agent Hill and she came around and typed a bunch of numbers into the keypad next to the cuff on her left wrist. It beeped and the cuffs came open, Charlotte pushed herself out of the chair and took a step towards the door with Agent Hill, leaving the heroes to talk amongst each other while she was gone.

"What do you think of this?" Director Fury turned to the Avengers once the door had closed.

"Someone wants to kill me, that's what I think." Tony huffed, annoyed that someone wanted him dead.

"She seems to be a nice woman. Her friend left her here for us to protect her, I haven't decided if we should trust her though." Steve said. This was his team and he wouldn't have them put in unnecessary danger.

"I think we can trust her. She wasn't lying about anything she said." Natasha shared her observations with the team.

"She's mentally stable, you know for only ever being in one building her whole life." Clint added. Bruce stayed silent. He didn't know why, but he hoped that they would let Charlotte stay. He liked her personality and how she seemed to radiate the feeling of safety. He didn't know if he was the only person who felt this and he was a bit uneasy about it. It had been a long time since he had feelings for a woman. He pushed his glasses up farther on his nose.

"I think she should stay." He said. Everyone turned to him questioningly.

"Brucey has a crush." Tony smiled, happy to jibe at his friend who was blushing at what he said.

"No, but she was left here to be protected. Her friend trusted us with her and I think she should stay. She doesn't have to be a part of the team, I just think we should keep her close, to keep an eye on her." He explained, wringing his hands under the table.

"Keep her close. Give her the extra room in your quarters. Make sure she's safe. We may also be able to get more information out of her in the future. Whatever this is, I don't like it." Fury said, turning around and walking out the door just before Charlotte walked back in. She sat back down in the wheelchair and sighed.

"So, back to the containment room?" She assumed. Looking around at the people sitting at the table. Bruce was blushing and she wondered why. "Why are you blushing?" She asked him. He blushed harder and glanced at her from behind his glasses.

"Tony made a comment on something." Steve said, coming up behind her to wheel her out the door. The rest of them followed behind the two, Bruce walking next to Steve. She didn't need the wheelchair anymore, she could walk, but she liked being wheeled around. Maybe she could convince him to push her faster down the hallway.

"Oh…" She trailed off, not really knowing what that meant. She turned around in the chair and looked at Tony. "I'm sorry that someone wants to kill you." She said. That must have been a shock to him.

"Yeah squirt, I would just like to see your friend try to kill me." He laughed. She frowned, it wasn't her fault she was so short. She knew that Mason could have done it if he had tried though she was very happy that he hadn't. Tony wouldn't be able to hurt him because he was borrowing from her, no one had ever been able to stand against that, and plenty had tried. Would Mason come back for her? Probably not, he had put a lot of thought into this obviously, planning ahead and everything. She would have to find him by herself.


End file.
